full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Maria DeBlanca
Maria DeBlanca is the daughter of a couple of mercenaries/bounty hunters, who is one of the Beauty Trio for her cool and calm demeanor. She is also the Talbot Pack's sharpshooting werewolf Delta, and a force to be reckon with. Characteristics Name: Maria DeBlanca Age: 16 Hair: Reddish Brown (In Both Forms) Eyes: Brown (Yellow in Lycan) Likes: Darts, Billiard, Anmitsu (syrup-covered bean jam & fruit), Puppies Dislikes: Weak opponents, Okra, shrimp Family: Mother and Father (Overseas on business), Antonio Rodriguez (Uncle and Lieutenant police officer) Background She is not what one describes as sociable, since she keeps to herself most of the time and does not engage in conversation. She is also a child raised by a mercenary couple, and that mostly take on contracts that pertain to hunting/destroying enemies but will take on any job as long as they are paid well. Like her parents, she employs guns. Although strangely enough, she’s admired by most of the students in her high school, referred to as an Ice Queen beauty. Which is how she got to be one of the High School Beauty Trio, along with Ashley and Sarah. How the two met was when her grandfather died, leaving her a little anti-social. But like the others, she was bitten by the Beast, and transformed during the Full Moon. Unlike Ashley and Sarah, however, she remained a bit calm, accepting the fact that she had become a Lycan. Once they hid in the cave in the forest, she took the time to understand her new form, even asking Peter as much as he knew, ignoring the fact that Sarah stated they didn’t socialize with their kind. Until finally, Maria pointed out she never saw herself better than Peter, nor did she ever see herself as one of the popular. She just only did what she loved to do, and people just seemed to admire her for it. That night, she helps Peter and Ashley get something to eat with the others, and enjoyed the excitement of the chase. Feeling free with the run. The next morning, once Kylie outfitted everyone with an outfit, she was the third of the group to stay by Peter’s side, to hopefully utilize their newfound gift as a positive. She became the team’s sharpshooter and precision sniper, but only used rubber bullets on humans, and real or silver bullets on those who weren’t. Personality Dark, brooding, stoic, and somewhat stone-faced, Maria was usually bored by whatever situation she was in, and took little interest in anything around her. Her lack of emotion was due to the manner in which she was brought up by her politically-motivated father. Her apathy tended to irritate others, such as when Mikey described her as "just a big blank", and when Sarah described Maria's aura as "dingy and gray". Maria's lack of emotion and constant calm contrasted heavily with Derek's passion and temper. Maria was also one of the few people not afraid of the Beast, Lucien, when she was attacked and bitten.. She also shows she holds a dislike for dirty and unsanitary things. She never displayed any bigotry or xenophobia toward people of other nations, attitudes that were characteristic of many nobility. Like Derek, Maria was against the idea of needless killing; more often than not, she chose to disable foes rather than outright kill them during battle. She generally achieved this by using her weapons to pin their clothes, usually the sleeves, to a vertical surface. Despite her stoic nature, her strong relationship with Ashley and Sarah tended to bring out her more passionate traits. When she was befriended by the two, Maria had been in a strangely good mood. Derek and Maria argued frequently, but when Mikey started toying with them and joked at them, Maria soothed him by assuring him that, even though she had trouble showing it, she did care about everyone, even a hothead like him, and a goofball like Mikey. Skills/Abilties Delta Werewolf: Like the other girls, but unlike Kylie, Maria is a Delta class werewolf Marksmanship- Maria has incredible accuracy as shown throughout the series. She is capable of shooting various targets in the head with rubber bullets. She is shown to be very efficient with guns, rifles and other armed weapons, as well as the use of coins as projectiles. Guns- Maria owns and carries many varieties of guns Gallery Maria DeBlanca, the Soldier.jpg|Maria DeBlanca, the Soldier Maria DeBlanca in Human Form.jpg|Human Form Maria DeBlanca in Lycan Form.jpg|Lycan Form Voice Actor Stephanie Young Category:Charcters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Talbot Pack